Sweet (2018)
by sugawaramin
Summary: Cerita antara Sehun, Namjoon, Jongin, dan Taehyung yang terjebak dalam permainan hati.


11 Oktober 2018

12.03 a.m.

Kediaman Oh, Seoul

Di sinilah Oh Se Hun sekarang,

Berbaring di balik selimut hangat sembari menatapi sosok mungil yang berada dalam dekapannya. Sosok yang sudah tinggal dengannya kurang lebih sepuluh bulan belakangan ini. Kim Nam Joon.

Ia terjaga sampai tengah malam ini tanpa berniat untuk tidur meski hanya semenit. Alasannya karena ingin memfokuskan diri pada si mungil Namjoon yang tengah terlelap dengan damai itu. Ia menatapi pemuda berumur delapan belas itu dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya sembari sedikit mengingat pembicaraan yang ia lakukan bersama Jongin dua pagi yang lalu.

Perihal jantungnya yang berdegup keras saat berada dekat dengan Namjoon. Contohnya saja yang tengah terjadi, di saat Namjoon tengah membenamkan seluruh wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun, menghangatkan dirinya sebelum mengecup rahang tegas pria berumur tiga puluh lima tersebut dan mengatakan, "Aku sayang ahjussi. Selamat malam." Kemudian tertidur sampai sekarang.

Juga perihal jutaan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan dalam perutnya setiap melihat senyuman Namjoon di pagi hari saat membuatkannya sarapan. Namjoon sudah selayaknya seorang istri yang rutin memberi morning kiss meski tidak di bibir Sehun dan ucapan semacam selamat-pagi-sayang padanya. Mau tak mau Sehun yang buta soal perasaan itu agaknya merasa bahagia meski ia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya bahagia.

Ya, begitulah. Oh Se Hun, meski memiliki keluarga yang lengkap dan menyayanginya, memiliki otak cerdas, berparas tampan nan rupawan, punya sahabat bernama Kim Jong In yang sangat cantik dan baik meski suka sekali menguras dompetnya untuk membelikannya wagyu, juga memiliki perusahaan besar yang memiliki banyak anak di penjuru dunia, seharusnya dengan kebahagiaan berlipat-lipat seperti itu, membuat hidup seorang Oh Se Hun bahagia tanpa berkesudahan, menjadi orang baik calon penghuni surga. Tetapi ia malah tumbuh menjadi manusia yang galaknya keterlaluan, bertempramen rendah, hobinya marah-marah, dan buta soal perasaan.

Sehun itu, meskipun di cintai tapi tak pernah mencintai sepanjang tiga puluh lima tahun hidupnya. Makanya ia tidak tahu apa saja yang ia rasakan ketika berduaan bersama pemuda manis yang hidupnya sudah dua kali di selamatkan oleh Sehun itu.

Yang pertama saat si manis berumur enam tahun dan Sehun berumur dua puluh tiga. Namjoon bertengkar dengan ibunya. Ia mengamuk dan kebetulan Sehun melihatnya tampak ingin menabrakkan diri pada mobil Jeep yang melaju dengan cepat ke arahnya. Tubuh Sehun segera bergerak untuk menyelamatkan Namjoon dan akhirnya ia tertabrak lalu kehilangan ingatannya bersama Namjoon kecil.

Kedua kalinya adalah di saat ide bodoh Jongin untuk membuat Namjoon terpeleset kulit pisang dan Sehun harus menyelamatkannya. Alhasil Sehunlah yang terpeleset dengan kepala yang membentur trotoar dan mengalami gegar otak sehingga harus amnesia untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Lalu otak Jongin yang licinlah yang membuat Namjoon akhirnya tinggal di rumah Sehun dengan alasan harus mengurus pria pucat itu sampai ingatannya pulih kembali.

Namjoon tentu mengiyakannya, karena ia kenal Sehun. Pria tampan yang dua kali menyelamatkan hidupnya itu pula yang menjadi cinta pertamanya.

Namjoon memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kim Da Hyun, pacarnya dan langsung mengepak barangnya untuk tinggal di rumah Sehun dengan segala raut bahagia di wajah imutnya.

Pemuda bersurai ungu itu selalu melakukan hal baik untuk menyenangkan Sehun, seperti bangun pagi sekali untuk menyiapkan sarapan, membereskan kamar Sehun, membersihkan rumah, mencuci baju, memakaikan dasi untuk Sehun, mengurus Vivi si anjing, memasak makanan kesukaan Sehun, dan lain-lain yang membuatnya seperti seorang istri idaman semua pria di bumi ini.

Sampai suatu saat Namjoon meledak karena Sehun mabuk-mabukan dan pulang bersama Jongin dan berciuman mesra di hadapannya (itu ide Jongin yang menyuruh Sehun pura-pura mabuk agar Jongin mengantarnya pulang, kemudian membuat Sehun menciumnya demi memancing reaksi apa yang akan di keluarkan oleh Namjoon). Namjoon menangis dan berkata, "Aku sangat menyukai ahjussi dan berharap aku bisa di lirik oleh ahjussi. Tapi ternyata aku salah berharap seperti itu." Namjoon pun pergi ke kamarnya dengan segala tangis memilukannya.

Jika di fikir-fikir, dari satu kejadian itu Sehun jadi agak lembut pada Namjoon dan memperhatikan bocah itu. Sehun saat itu meminta maaf lalu menjelaskan semuanya dan dengan mudahnya Namjoon membuka pintu kamarnya, menarik Sehun masuk dan mencium pria pucat itu tanpa keraguan apapun di hatinya.

Saat itu juga adalah saat pertama kali Sehun menyentuh Namjoon lebih jauh.

Ia melakukannya dengan perlahan juga menghujani Namjoon dengan kecupan di sekujur tubuhnya agar pemuda itu bisa lebih rileks. Ia membiarkan Namjoon mencakar punggungnya saat pemuda itu merasa sakit. Membiarkan Namjoon mendengar degup keras jantungnya saat mendengar pemuda itu melenguh karena mencapai titik kenikmatannya.

Sehun sungguh tidak tahu perihal mengapa ia memperlakukan Namjoon dengan lembut, dan perihal mengapa jantungnya berdetak dengan abnormal saat melihat wajah cantik Namjoon yang mencapai puncaknya. Sehun juga tidak tahu mengapa wajahnya memanas ketika Namjoon memeluknya dan mengucapkan, "Aku mencintai ahjussi."

"Kau mencintainya, sayang." Jongin berujar lembut sambil menatap Sehun yang sekarang tengah di landa kebingungan akan perasaannya. Wanita cantik berkulit eksotis itu sedari tadi hanya tersenyum sembari mengangguk tanda ia paham dengan apa yang Sehun ceritakan perihal jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan saat berada di dekat Namjoon, perihal jutaan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di saat menyaksikan senyum manis Namjoon, perihal wajahnya yang akan memanas saat mendapat kecupan Namjoon, juga perihal dirinya yang mulai tidak suka Namjoon dekat dengan orang lain selain Sehun sendiri.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkannya semudah itu? Gayamu itu sudah sep-" Kalimat Sehun terpotong karena Jongin tiba-tiba menciumnya lekat, melumat bibir tipis Sehun dengan lembut tanpa berniat melepaskannya. Sehun sendiri membeku di tempatnya karena perlakuan Jongin yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Well, mungkin memang benar mereka sering berciuman, bahkan bercinta, namun ciuman kali ini beda.

Jongin melepaskan bibir Sehun setelah ia butuh pasokan oksigen, dengan napas terengah, Jongin berbisik di depan bibir tipis Sehun, "Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Terkejut, tentu saja."

"Bandingkan dengan Namjoon, bae. Bagaimana rasanya bersamaku dan rasanya bersama bocah itu." Jongin kembali mencium Sehun, kali ini lebih menuntut, dan lebih panas, permainan lidah pun berlangsung, Sehun mulai membalas, mengimbangi permainan Jongin saat ini.

Ia butuh pelampiasan untuk hati lelahnya sekarang. Dan Jongin tampak dengan senang hati menghiburnya.

"A-ah.." Jongin mendesah pelan di saat Sehun bergerak turun untuk mengecup lehernya, bagian paling sensitif tubuhnya. Kedua lengannya mulai melingkar di leher Sehun dengan jemari lentiknya meremat surai pirang milik Sehun, berharap Sehun menyentuhnya lebih dari yang sekarang.

Sehun membuang pandangannya dari ekspresi lucu Namjoon saat menggeliat menyamankan diri dalam pelukannya lalu kembali memperdengarkan dengkuran halus saat mendapat posisi yang nyaman untuk dirinya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa bersalah pada Namjoon setelah mengingat apa yang ia perbuat bersama Jongin siang tadi,

Seks terakhir mereka selamanya. Juga seks yang membuat Sehun ingin bungee jumping dari lantai seratus tanpa pengaman apapun.

Dua pagi yang lalu juga begini. Jongin tertidur setelah mengecup rahang tegas Sehun sebelum pria itu ikut terlelap.

Tahu-tahu, sorenya Sehun mendapati ranjang kamar hotel yang ia pesan sudah hampa tanpa keberadaan Jongin di sisinya dan malah menemukan sebuah surat yang di tulis oleh Jongin (sepertinya di tulis saat Sehun masih betah terkapar di kasur hotel itu). Nah, surat itulah faktor utama keinginan bungee-jumping-lantai-seratus seorang Oh Se Hun.

Jongin menuliskan beberapa fakta mencengangkan dalam surat tersebut. Baik tentang Jongin sendiri, tentang Sehun, maupun tentang eksistensi seorang Kim Nam Joon dalam kehidupan Sehun sebelum pria itu menderita amnesia untuk kedua kalinya.

Sungguh Sehun merasa ingin bunuh diri saja saat membaca surat gila tersebut. Namun garis terakhir dalam surat membuat hatinya terenyuh dan pemikiran bodoh untuk bunuh diri ia enyahkan. Sehun agaknya bahagia mendapat sahabat seperti Kim Jong In meskipun wanita cantik itu suka sekali menghabiskan uangnya untuk membeli wagyu.

Ah, Kim Jong In yang cantik. Kau begitu berjasa.

Wanita cantik itu meninggalkan beberapa pesan singkat dalam suratnya yang membuat Sehun sedikit merona.

Jongin tampaknya begitu serius saat mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai seorang Oh Se Hun yang dingin dan bermulut pedas meski mengungkapkannya hanya di dalam surat. Tapi, Sehun tak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan jika jantungnya tidak berolahraga setiap melihat wanita cantik itu.

Mungkin pernah, namun terjadi jauh sebelum ia menemukan Namjoon. Di saat Sehun mengatakan pada Jongin bahwa ia penasaran bagaimana rasanya bercumbu hanya untuk mendapatkan ciuman pertama wanita itu. Kim Jong In masih SMP saat itu dan dirinya sudah menginjak kelas dua SMA. Tapi Sehun tidak pernah tahu jawaban mengapa dirinya menginginkan Jongin dan ingin memiliki wanita itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Maka dari itu pria berumur tiga puluh lima tersebut tidak pernah mengungkapkan rasa di masa mudanya kepada Jongin. Dan malah berakhir menyakiti perasaan wanita yang tiga tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Jadi, Sehun yang kalut dan kecewa akan dirinya sendiri, memilih untuk memilih menemui Jongin yang sudah pasti berada di tempat favoritnya, yaitu perpustakaan kantor yang khusus Sehun dirikan untuk Jongin seorang. Di sana ia langsung memeluk sosok seorang wanita bersurai coklat panjang dan mengenakan sweater berwarna krem yang tengah membaca sebuah novel di perpustakaan itu, Kim Jong In.

"Maafkan aku." Sehun berujar lirih. Hampir tak terdengar.

Jongin tersenyum hangat meski ia tahu Sehun tak akan melihatnya. "Tak apa. Aku bisa memakluminya, kok." Jongin menutup buku yang tengah di bacanya, melepaskan pelukan Sehun dari tubuhnya, dan menyimpan buku itu di rak kayu.

Wanita itu berbalik untuk menemukan wajah pucat Sehun yang menunjukkan kekalutan hakiki. Ia menangkup kedua pipi tirus Sehun, "Lagi pula, memangnya aku bisa menyaingi Namjoon?"

"Sungguh, Jong, maafkan aku. Jika saja aku tid-" Untuk kesekian kalinya kalimat Sehun terpotong, di saat itu pula Jongin mencium bibir tipisnya yang selalu menjadi candu Jongin. Menurut Jongin, Sehun selalu memiliki bibir yang adiktif yang tak bisa ia lepaskan meski Sehun sudah milik orang lain.

Ciuman biasa, lembut, tanpa tuntutan, penuh cinta yang tulus, dan menyalurkan apa yang Jongin rasakan pada Sehun. Sementara Sehun memilih membalas ciuman Jongin, dan berfikir biarlah menjadi rahasia antara dirinya dan Jongin. Namjoon tidak boleh tahu hal ini.

"Aku yang salah. Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan perasaanku ini. Aku tahu aku hanya akan merusak kebahagiaanmu bersama Namjoon saat aku mengucapkannya. Tapi aku juga tahu akan merasa sakit jika tidak pernah mengungkapkannya. Maka dari itu, anggap saja kalimat 'aku mencintaimu' yang aku lontarkan padamu hanyalah angin lalu. Cintailah Namjoon dan berbahagialah engkau bersamanya."

Sehun terdiam. Wanita di hadapannya ini terlalu kuat, terlalu tegar. Sampai-sampai Sehun merasa seharusnya ia menaruh hatinya untuk wanita yang selama ini mengurusnya dengan baik, mendukungnya, dan memberika

"Terima kasih, kkamjong."

11 Oktober 2018

07.53 a.m.

Kediaman Oh, Seoul

Pagi ini Namjoon duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun di meja makan, pemuda manis itu terus tertunduk menatapi jemarinya yang ia mainkan. Gugup.

Sementara Sehun dengan santai meminum kopi hitam yang di buatkan Namjoon untuknya, menunggui Namjoon sampai pemuda itu mau membuka mulut. Tadi Namjoon mengatakan ingin bicara, tapi entah mengapa sampai sekarang ia tak mau bicara bahkan untuk berdeham sekali pun.

Sudah empat belas menit Sehun menunggui pemuda yang sekarang jadi macam gadis belia minta di lamar kekasihnya. Jujur, Sehun ingin segera beranjak pergi dari sana jika sosok yang ia hadapi saat ini bukanlah Namjoon. Oh ayolah, Jongin bahkan tak pernah membuatnya menunggu selama itu.

Untunglah, tepat setelah lima belas menit, pemuda bak gadis perawan itu memecahkan keheningan yang ia ciptakan sendiri sedari tadi, "Kemarin Jongin noona mengirim e-mail."

Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya, "Lalu?"

"Noona bilang, boleh jadi hari lalu adalah terakhir Sehun ahjussi dan Jongin noona bertemu. Katanya, Jongin noona akan mengajukan surat pengunduran diri lalu menetap di Prancis." Raut wajah Namjoon menunjukkan kesedihan. Kentara bahwa Jongin adalah wanita yang penting dalam hidupnya dan tidak boleh di tinggalkan atau meninggalkannya.

Sehun terkejut. Sahabatnya itu tak mengatakan apapun tentang kepergiannya ini.

"Jongin noona bilang, ia akan pergi beberapa minggu setelah selesai mengurus seluruh pekerjaannya di Korea dan selesai mengurus administrasi pembelian apartemen di sana." Namjoon melanjutkan, "Saat aku tanya, bolehkah aku memberi tahu pada ahjussi, Jongin noona bilang, ahjussi tidak perlu tahu. Tapi aku merasa, aku harus tetap memberitahukannya pada ahjussi."

Namjoon menatap Sehun tepat ke mata sekelam jelaga itu, "Apa masalah ahjussi dengan Jongin noona sampai noona tidak memperbolehkanku memberitahukan ahjussi? Kalian bertengkar?" Setitik air mata mulai turun dari pelupuk mata pemuda manis itu. Tangisnya sudah tidak dapat di bendung lagi. Ia tak ingin noona kesayangannya pergi.

Sehun yang melihat Namjoon menangis begitu hanya dapat menunduk. Merasa bersalah akan apa yang ia perbuat sampai Namjoon menangis begitu.

"Kami tidak bertengkar, Joon." Sehun memilih berujar jujur.

"Lantas apa yang terjadi sampai Jongin noona pergi?" Tanya Namjoon sambil sesegukan.

"Dia bilang dia mencintaiku." Jujur Sehun, yang jelas membuat Namjoon membelalakkan matanya.

"B-bagaimana bisa...?" Namjoon menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Sungguh ia tak percaya noona kesayangannya benar-benar mengatakannya.

"Dia menuliskannya dalam surat." Sehun mengacungkan sepucuk surat yang sedari tadi berada di genggamannya. Memberikannya pada Namjoon agar pemuda itu dapat membacanya.

Namjoon tentu mengambilnya, membuka amplop berwarna krim itu, menarik keluar tiga lembar kertas dari dalam sana dan mulai membacanya.

Baik Sehun mau pun Namjoon sama tegangnya. Sehun tegang karena takut dirinya tak akan bertemu wanita bermarga Kim itu lagi. Dan Namjoon sendiri tegang karena takut Jongin akan benar-benar pergi dan tak mau menemuinya lagi.

"Lantas apa yang akan ahjussi lakukan setelah membaca surat ini?" Tanya Namjoon setelah selesai membaca surat itu.

"Entahlah, Namjoon. Aku dilema." Ujar Sehun dengan nada putus asa, "Aku ingin Jongin tetap di sini, sungguh aku ingin mengejarnya dan membuat ia menjelaskan kepergiannya. Mau bagaimana pun, Jongin itu sahabatku dam aku membutuhkannya. Tapi di sisi lain, aku tidak ingin membuatmu salah paham dan menganggapku menyukai Jongin, Joon. Aku mencintaimu.. lantas, aku harus bagaimana?"

Napas Namjoon tertahan, jantungnya berhenti berdetak beberapa saat, wajahnya memucat dan hal itu cukup membuat Sehun khawatir.

"Aku membencimu."

"Kau itu hanya bocah bodoh yang kutolong dari kecelakaan itu dan membuatku hilang ingatan sampai dua kali!! Jadi jangan berharap aku menaruh hati meski satu titik kecil saja padamu!"

"Jika tidak bisa melakukannya, kenapa kau kerjakan?! Kerjamu hanya merusak barang berhargaku dan aku tidak membutuhkan manusia seperti itu!"

"BERISIK, BODOH!! BOCAH INGUSAN JELEK TIDAK BERGUNA SEPERTIMU TAK PANTAS MENGATAKAN CINTA PADAKU!!"

"Ahjussi.. mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja. Mata perasaanku yang buta selama ini sudah di buka lebar-lebar olehmu dengan bantuan Jongin. Aku mencintaimu. Sejak dulu, jauh sebelum aku menolongmu dari kecelakaan dua belas tahun lalu itu."

"Tapi aku tidak pantas.. hanya Jongin noona yang pantas." Namjoon mulai terisak untuk kedua kalinya di pagi ini. Sesungguhnya, ia berharap apa yang di katakan Sehun adalah benar, namun Namjoon terlalu takut untuk berharap lebih. Namjoon tak mau hatinya lebih sakit dari sekarang.

"Tapi nyatanya? Bahkan aku sama sekali tak memiliki rasa apa pun selain rasa bersahabat yang kuat dengan Jongin. Yang aku cintai adalah kau, Namjoon." Sehun memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum, "Mungkin memang, aku sering sekali menghinamu ini itu, mengatakan bahwa aku menbencimu, dan sering kali aku berharap kau lenyap saja. Namun hatiku tidak berharap begitu, sungguh."

"Ahjussi harus melihat faktanya! Jongin noona selalu mencintai ahjussi tanpa mengeluh, tanpa menangis karena di marahi ahjussi, tanpa merajuk dan menjauh karena ahjussi marah besar. Jongin noona mencintai Sehun ahjussi dengan sungguh-sungguh, tidak sepertiku yang masih labil, yang masih bisa melirik pria yang lebih menarik dan lebih baik dari ahjussi. Aku bahkan kerap kali menerima ajakan berkencan bersama pemuda lain tanpa sepengetahuan ahjussi saat aku bosan dengan ahjussi yang galak! Seharusnya ahjussi lebih memilih Jongin noona yang sudah pasti setia pada ahjussi! Aku memang suka ahjussi, tapi pikirkanlah baik-baik! Jangan memilih cinta yang salah, ahjussi!" Namjoon memekik.

Ok, sekarang Namjoon tengah menguji kekuatan perasaan Sehun dengan segenap fakta yang terjadi selama ini. Sedikit banyak Namjoon sendiri tidak yakin bahwa dirinya pantas untuk Sehun jika di bandingkan dengan Jongin. Kau tahu? Jongin adalah wanita tercantik di Korea Selatan yang sering muncul dalam majalah lokal mau pun internasional meski ia bukan aktris, idol, atau tokoh penting di negara itu.

Jongin juga orang kaya yang memiliki penghasilan sendiri berkat pekerjaannya menjadi sekretaris di induk perusahaan yang di pimpin oleh Sehun. Kulit sawo matangnya yang begitu eksotis karena tidak di miliki oleh banyak wanita di Korea, menjadi nilai tambah tersendiri untuk kecantikannya. Jongin pula memiliki tubuh yang di idam-idamkan oleh wanita mana pun di dunia ini, langsing, berdada besar, tingginya pas, pinggul ramping, dan berkulit mulus.

Kim Jong In juga memiliki paras yang membuat wanita di dunia ini berharap terlahir sebagai wanita itu dan beberapa bahkan melakukan operasi demi memiliki kemiripan dengan Jongin. Matanya yang selalu menatap dengan lembut itu memiliki iris berwarna sehitam jelaga yang kelam, bulu matanya lentik dan selalu terlihat indah saat wanita itu mengedipkan matanya, bibirnya yang penuh selalu berwarna semerah darah kecuali saat ia kedinginan, hidungnya mungil, pipinya tirus, lehernya jenjang, dan rambut coklat yang sering di biarkannya terurai begitu lembut serta wangi.

Perangainya pun sangat baik. Jongin adalah definisi wanita baik dan ceria yang sesungguhnya.

Wanita itu kerap kali terlihat di panti asuhan dengan tangannya yang membawa sekotak penuh mainan untuk anak-anak yang tinggal di panti. Jongin mendirikan rumah susun untuk tunawisma dan bekerja sama dengan pemerintah demi mewujudkan niat baiknya tersebut, menanggung biaya pengobatan penderita kanker bersama yayasan peduli kanker di Korea. Jongin selalu ramah di hadapan publik, ia bahkan tak ragu membantu mengantarkan ibu-ibu dengan barang bawaan yang banyak sampai tujuan dengan selamat.

Well, satu lagi nilai tambah Jongin adalah wanita itu selalu menjadi wanita idaman Sehun. Tapi yang mengherankan adalah Sehun tak pernah menginginkan Jongin sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

Apalah Namjoon? Hanya seonggok makhluk manja yang kebetulan saja memiliki wajah manis dan sikap kekanakan yang membuatnya menjadi pemuda yang menggemaskan. Dan beruntungnya Sehun menaruh hati padanya.

"Kalau memang aku salah, aku sudah mengusirmu dari rumahku sejak dulu dan menentang seluruh perkataan Jongin yang memintaku untuk menjagamu dengan baik. Tapi kenyataannya, kau selalu berada di hatiku. Jangan mengelak dari kenyataan yang terjadi, Namjoon. Aku mencintaimu, itu fakta. Jadi jangan berusaha memintaku mencintai Jongin."

Namjoon tergugu, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Pemuda manis itu yakin pipi gembilnya sudah sangat merah sekarang. Sehun serius mencintainya, dan harapannya selama ini benar-benar di kabulkan oleh pria pucat itu.

Namun belum sempat Namjoon bicara untuk bertanya memastikan, Sehun membungkam bibir Namjoon terlebih dahulu menggunakan bibirnya. Sehun melumat bibir tebal itu dengan sayang dan hati-hati, berusaha membuat Namjoon merasa nyaman dan tak berniat memberontak. Namjoon juga dengan cepat luluh pada apa yang Sehun perbuat, sepersekian detik sudah membuatnya dapat beradaptasi dengan keberadaan lidah Sehun di dalam mulutnya. Segera ia membalasnya.

Akan tetapi, Sehun dengan segera melepasnya karena tak mau berlama-lama mencium pemuda itu, ia harus segera meyakinkan Namjoonnya, "Aku menyayangimu, loh, Namjoon. Jadi jangan banyak pesimis dan menikahlah denganku saat kau nanti sudah lulus. Mari menikah saat musim salju, aku selalu ingin menyaksikan banyak salju berguguran saat hari pernikahanku nanti. Pasti akan sangat indah, kan? Bersediakah kau?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada lembut untuk pertama kalinya pada Namjoon.

Sungguh, Namjoon rasanya ingin menangis sambil memeluk prianya lalu mengangguk mengatakan bahwa ia bersedia di persunting oleh Sehun. Namun yang dapat ia lakukan hanya mengangguk setelahnya tak bergerak lagi.

Sehun tersenyum senang. Setidaknya ia sudah mendapatkan jawaban atas lamarannya yang tidak romantis sama sekali.

"Ayo menikah secepatnya, Sehunie ahjussi!"

TAMAT

YES. YUHU~

Dukung cerita ini ya gaes *


End file.
